Forbidden Angel
by DarkenedUnderworld
Summary: Artemis has deep feelings for a special some one, but do they fell the same way? Artemis X Holly pairing with lemon and lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Angel

By PinkAngel30

A/N: Hello people, this is my new story. Just so ya know, this contains lemon between Holly and Artemis (for those who don't know, that's sex). If that offends you, don't read.

Chapter 1: More Than Friends

Artemis Fowl, criminal mastermind and genius was now seventeen years old. At that very moment, he was in his study, waiting for a call from his friend Holly Short. At that moment, she was already late in calling him and it showed. Artemis was rather annoyed by this fact, which startled him. Since when did he care whether she was late in calling, she was just a girl. Again, he reminded himself that she was not just a girl. She was ex-captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon, now a private detective. She was also a fairy, or rather an elf and had met Artemis when he had kidnapped her when he was twelve, not one of his best moments but he was secretly happy about because if he hadn't had done it, he never would have met Holly and they never would have become friends. Although, he told himself, he wished they were a bit more than friends but that would never happen, as far as he knew, Holly didn't feel the same way about him and that was that. There was no use sulking over it, they were entirely different species for heaven's sake, but that was what was so alluring about it. She was like the forbidden fruit and that just made him want her more, but he would never force her. He was startled from his thoughts by a ringing.

'Finally,' he grumbled as he lent forward and picked up the fairy communicator that was on the table in front of him. Holly had given him the communicator when he was fourteen, after that affair with Opal Koboi, so that they could keep in touch. Artemis flipped open the communicator and was met with the smiling face of Holly Short. She was extremely pretty in a black widow sort of way, was slim, had flaming chest-length auburn hair and hazel eyes. After quitting the LEP, she had let her hair grow out and at the moment, she had it up in a ponytail. Just looking at Holly made Artemis smile.

'Hey Mud Boy,' she greeted.

'Hello Holly, and I do wish you would stop calling me Mud Boy, I'm seventeen you know,' he said with a small scowl but it was soon replaced by another smile.

'Fine, hello Artemis. Did ya miss me?'

'Hmm,' he said as he put a finger to his chin, 'Actually I didn't,' he lied. He saw Holly scowl. 'Anyway, why did you want to call?'

'Well… I'm not doing anything for a couple of days and I was wondering if maybe I could hang out with you. If that's OK?'

'Of course it is. When can you come?'

Holly grinned, 'I can be there in an hour. Is that all right for you?'

'Yes, my Mother and Father are in Spain for a week so you can stay until they come back. So I'll see you in an hour.'

'Yeah, bye.' She hung up. Artemis smiled again. Holly was coming over and nobody else would be there. Better go and sort out a guest bedroom, he thought.

An hour later, Holly knocked on the window outside Artemis' bedroom. She knew he would be there as this was the window she usually knocked at. Sure enough, Artemis got up from his bed and opened the window where Holly was hovering. She flew inside and landed in front of Artemis, who closed the window behind her. They both grinned at each other.

'Hello Holly, long time no see,' said Artemis as he brushed of long raven hair out of his dazzling blue eyes.

'Yeah, how've you been?'

'OK, you?'

'Good. Me and Mulch just arrested some low life who's been stealing and smuggling human technology into Haven.'

'Nothing too serious I hope.'

'No, we handled it. What have you been up to lately? None of those villainous scandals I hope,' said Holly teasingly.

'I have not and I'm disappointed that you would think I have,' said Artemis, hurt. Holly saw that he looked a bit annoyed at the comment and it shocked her. Since when did Artemis take offence to me asking about his criminal activities? She pushed it out of her mind.

'Sorry, didn't mean to annoy you.'

'That's all right. But to answer your question, I haven't been doing a lot lately. Mainly staying up here, hacking. To tell the truth, I was getting bored.' He sat on the bed where Holly joined him. They just lay there for a moment, lounging on it. Holly rolled over and looked into Artemis' deep blue eyes, which were staring back at her. Oh how blue they were, she thought she might drown in them. For a moment, Holly noticed a glimmer in those eyes that she had never seen before. Before she could look closer though, it had gone and Artemis' eyes looked the same as they always did. Holly's eyes left his and she allowed herself to gaze at the rest of his features. His skin was as pale as it normally was, bleached almost white from spending hours in front of computer screens, but oddly, the paleness of his skin suited him. His hair was as black as night and reached down to his collar, where he wore his usual Armani suit. Then her gaze moved to his lips, which were pink and thin. Some how, a strange thought popped into her head. _How would it feel if I kissed those lips?_ As soon as she realised what she had just thought, she mentally slapped herself. _How can you think that? He's a human, you're a fairy. It would never work, plus he kidnapped you and you almost died because of him,_ said one side of her, but another rose up to defend itself. _Yes, but he's changed so much. Your friends now and he's saved my life countless times too. I would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for him._

Before the war could continue in her mind, Artemis spoke, shaking her from her thoughts. 'Are you all right, Holly?'

'Yeah… I'm fine.' He didn't look reassured though but didn't press her, which she was grateful for. She knew that something had changed between them, but she didn't remember when. Maybe it was after the Opal Incident, when she had gotten all emotional when Commander Root died and had shown that side to him. She didn't know, but something had definitely changed. Artemis got up from where he lay and glanced at Holly who also sat up. He sighed. Holly could tell there was something wrong but she didn't know what and she knew Artemis probably wouldn't tell her but she had to try.

'What is it? What's wrong?' she asked as he got up and walked away.

'Nothing, it's nothing.' Holly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't try to move it.

'Artemis, look at me. What's wrong?' He turned around and looked down at the elf but still gave the same answer.

'Nothing.' Holly knew him better than that and as she looked up into his eyes, she lost herself in them and did one of the boldest things she had ever done. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Artemis full on the mouth. She then pulled back and looked at Artemis' shocked expression. After a minute, she realised what she had done and turned away with a hand held to her mouth.

'Oh god, I'm sorry.' Holly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

'Don't be,' was all Artemis said before he kissed her. Holly was shocked to say the least but not in a bad way. Soon she lost all coherent thought in the passion of his kiss. It was both demanding and giving, making Holly feel elated like she had never felt before. She felt Artemis' tongue run around the bottom of her lip, begging for entry, which she allowed. She held back a little gasp as his tongue massaged hers and she felt that, like everything else in his life, his kiss was perfect. A moment later, she felt two strong hands encircle her waist, pulling her closer to the man in font of her. Holly felt her own arms move as they curled around his neck, pulling him to her as well. After an eternity of passion, Artemis broke the kiss. He gazed down at the woman in front of him, perfect in every way to him. They stood staring at each other for minutes, maybe even hours, they didn't know, until Holly spoke.

'What… what do we do now?'

'I really don't know.'

'I never thought I would hear those words leave your lips,' she said with a small laugh. Artemis smiled and brushed his lips against hers again but she pulled away. He gazed her a questioning look. 'I'm… I'm sorry Artemis, but I don't think we can do this.'

He sighed. 'I know what you mean. Why did you kiss me?'

'I could ask you the same question, but I don't know. I really don't. I'm tired, can you show me to a room?'

'Of course.' He gently took her by the arm and led her to the nearest guest bedroom, which was only a few rooms away from his own. He opened the door to the room and Holly instantly liked the room. It had dark green walls with lighter green vines creeping up the walls. The bed was a jade green and so where the pillows. There was a door to the right was an on-suite bathroom which was also green. 'There are some spare clothes and pyjamas in the draws for you. G'night,' called Artemis as she settled down.

'Night,' she answered sleepily. Soon after, she was tucked up in the bed with some pyjamas on, thinking about the kiss she had just shared with Artemis. She wondered how it would affect their relationship as friends and she also wondered if she wanted to be more than a friend to Artemis. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, with these thoughts still swirling around in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is going to be sort of like a song fic. The song lyrics are in italic. So, on with it.

Chapter 2: Stopping There

The next morning, Holly awoke from a deep sleep and for a minute forgot where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Fowl Manor and she also remembered what had happened last night. She groaned as she recalled the kiss between her and Artemis and lay like that for another minute as she tried to recollect the dream she had had. She knew it was one she enjoyed that contained herself and Artemis but the details were fuzzy. For this she was thankful, considering what she could have thought in her dreams. She shook her head and glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. She groaned again, it was 8:00am. A moment later, she had gotten out of bed and made her way over to the chest of draws. She pulled them open and riffled through them, eventually picking out a pair of jeans and a black crop top.

After she was dressed, Holly made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Artemis. It looked like he was cooking, that thought made Holly grimace. Artemis has always been bad at cooking since Butler always made his food for him. Holly had had experience with Artemis' cooking but she would give him the benefit of the doubt, it was unlikely but he may have gotten better since the last time he cooked.

'Morning, Holly,' he said as he turned around and noticed she was there. 'Are you hungry?'

'Yeah but I'll just have some fruit.'

'There's some apples in the fridge if you want one,' he said pointing at the fridge. She quickly walked over to it, pulled it open and grabbed an apple from inside it. Holly made her way to the sink and washed the apple before taking a large bite out of it. As she was there, she noticed what Artemis was cooking. She wasn't sure what it was so she asked.

'What's that,' she said, pointing to the thing in the frying pan.

'Pancakes, do you want one?'

'It doesn't have meat in it, does it?'

'No, completely vegetarian.' He looked up at her for a moment and noticed that what she was wearing. _She looks beautiful,_ said his mind. The jeans on her clung to her hips, showing off her curves and the top showed her stomach and a tiny bit of her cleavage. Her hair came down to just above her chest and gleamed in the early sunlight. He didn't let his eyes linger too long, he didn't want to upset her if she thought he was checking her out.

'Yeah, I'll try some,' Holly said, shaking Artemis from his thoughts. A few minutes later, they were both sitting at the wooden table, eating their pancakes. 'Where's Butler, anyway, I haven't seen him around?'

'He's taken a week off. He's not as young as he used to be and gets tired easily,' Artemis replied with a small grin.

'Tell me about it. What do you want to do today?'

'Anything you want. I could show you some of the rooms that you haven't seen in the Manor because there are a lot of rooms. We could go for a walk in the garden, anything.'

'Hmm… Could you show me some of the rooms I haven't seen?'

'Certainly,' he said standing up. He put his empty plate in the sink and Holly's joined it. For the first time this morning, Holly actually noticed what Artemis was wearing. Instead of his trademark suit, he was wearing some loose jeans and a buttoned down white shirt. She had to say that it looked better than his suits.

'Where's your suit?'

'Oh, I just felt more comfortable in these.' Holly gave him a sceptical look and he sighed. 'My Mother says I should were more 'normal' clothes,' he mumbled looking at his feet. He looked up when he heard a giggle. Holly was practically rolling around on the floor, tears leaking from her eyes from laughter. 'It's not that funny,' he said indignantly.

'I'm… I'm sorry but it is,' she said as the laughter subsided. 'Are we gonna look around now or later?' she asked when she had finally composed herself.

'Now's fine,' the man replied, his voice rather sharp as he was still annoyed that she had laughed at him.

'Shouldn't we be going then?' Holly asked as she looped her arm through his. He looked down for a moment, surprised but he let it pass. Suddenly, Holly again remembered what happened last night and let go of his arm. She then could have sworn she saw disappointment in his eyes but it was gone so quick that she couldn't be completely sure. They continued on their way, Artemis showing Holly various rooms she had never seen before. No of them held any interest to her, that is, until they reached the ballroom. It was on the far side of the Manor and Holly had never had any reason to go in there before. When they entered, Holly was speechless. The room was as large as half a football field and had frescos decorating the ceiling. There was a huge staircase, which they descended and four or five chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They glimmered in the bright sunlight that was coming from some of the windows and the light left streaks of yellow across the marble floor.

'I'll be back in a minute,' Artemis whispered in her ear. She nodded as a reply because she was still speechless.

A few minutes later, some music came from the speakers nestled along the walls. Without thinking, Holly began to sway and dance to the music.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried,_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me,_

_Going under!_

She spun around and almost jumped out of her skin when Artemis came back over and caught her hand. She had gotten so lost in the music that she had forgotten he was even there.

'May I have this dance?' he asked formally.

'Yeah, OK.' He took Holly by the hand and led her out into the centre of the room.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself,_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once),_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you,_

_Just one night I thought I reached the bottom._

There, Artemis placed his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. They slowly began to revolve on the spot, their eyes locked on each other's. Holly could feel the music accelerating along with her heart as she danced with Artemis. _Who the hell would have thought he would be such a good dancer?_ wondered Holly, as he took her hand and spun her around.

_I dying again,_

_I'm going under!_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you),_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_I'm going under! _

Holly spun back into him and he caught her lightly, holding her to his chest. Artemis dipped her as they continued to look at each other's eyes. He pulled her back up and into him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back as they moved from side to side in time with the music.

_Luring and stirring the truth and the lies,_

_(So I don't know what's real and what's not),_

_All ways confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore,_

Artemis dipped her again and held tightly to her and once again pulled her up. Holly spun out again and Artemis noticed how graceful she was on her feet.

_I dying again,_

_I'm going under!_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you),_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_So go on and scream,_

_Scream at me I'm so far away,_

_I won't be broken again,_

_I've got to breathe,_

_I can't keep going under! _

For a while she danced away from him, teasing him, beckoning him. He obliged and pulled her back into his chest. He felt her hot breath on his face as she looked up at him, that smile still in place.

_I dying again,_

_I'm going under!_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you),_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_I'm going under!_

_Going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under!_

The song came to an end and Artemis and Holly slowly came to a stand still. Holly's eyes where fixed on Artemis' deep blue ones as his were fixed on her hazel ones. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers but she pushed away from him and looked down. He moved one of his hands and tilted her chin up.

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for this.' As soon as Holly said those words, both her heart and Artemis' practically broke. She knew she was ready but she was afraid that she would get hurt. She loved him, she knew in her heart she did but she didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same way. 'I'm sorry but I can't do this.'

'Why?'

'I… I just can't,' Holly replied as she turned away and practically ran out of the room. Tears streaming down her face, she ran up to the bedroom she had slept in last night and collapsed on the bed, her small frame shaking with sobs.

While Holly ran, Artemis was left dumbfounded in the ballroom. Slowly, he left to go to his room. As he past Holly's he could swear he head gentle sobs coming from the room. He decided to leave her alone and left. He entered his bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him.

A/N: Hey, how was that? Please let me know. Just push the button below and review and tell me how it was. The lyrics were from the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, right, in this the dream is in italic. Hopefully, the sex will be next chapter but this chapter has some stuff in it too. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 3: A Dream or a Nightmare?

Later that night, Holly left the bedroom, hoping to get something to eat since she hadn't eaten anything all day. She crept downstairs, careful not to trip since all the lights were out and everyone was asleep, or so she thought. Holly made her way downstairs, arriving in the kitchen. When she reached the door, she froze. She could see Artemis sitting at the table. Not wanting to disturb him, she made to turn around but at that moment he looked up, directly at her.

'Holly?' he said quietly as she looked at him. 'What are you doing?'

'I… Well, I was hungry and I wanted to get something to eat.'

'Oh, right, do you want me to get you something?'

She nodded and Artemis stood up, he started pulling things out of the fridge and cupboards. 'Do you want some toast or something?'

'Yes, please.' He made himself busy getting them both food. 'What are you doing down here anyway?'

'Oh, I was just thinking.'

Holly was instantly curious. ''Bout what?'

'Nothing, just things,' he replied evasively. He turned around at that moment and put some pieces of toast onto a plate. He then pulled out some butter and jam. While they ate, they kept silent but in their minds it was a different matter. Artemis was trying to figure out what had upset Holly earlier when he tried to kiss her and Holly was having a mental battle, one side trying to convince her to be with Artemis and the other trying to fight back. They finished their food in silence and soon they were both making their way upstairs to their bedrooms. Holly reached her bedroom door and turned to Artemis.

'G'night.'

'Night,' the boy replied as she disappeared into her room. He sighed heavily and made his way down the corridor to his own room. There, he undressed and put on his pyjamas and then sank into his bed. Minutes later he was asleep and dreaming.

(A/N: This is the dream now.)

_Holly and Artemis were in his bedroom, both staring into space. Both thinking. Artemis was sitting on his bed, his back leaning against his pillows and Holly was sitting in front of him. Suddenly, Holly sprang at Artemis, landing on him and forcing him back into the pillows. Her knees were clamped firmly at his sides and he found that apart from his arms, he was unable to move. He was extremely surprised and confused._

'_Holly, what the hell are you doing?' he asked, slightly annoyed but not really minding her being on top of him._

'_Having some fun.'_

'_What? Holly, get off me,' he said as he pushed at her, trying to force her off of him. He couldn't budge her though, he didn't have enough strength, plus he wasn't really trying to get her off._

'_I don't want to,' she said smiling slyly._

'_Holly, I'm telling you to get off, now get off,' Artemis replied with not much conviction. She didn't move off him though, instead, she leaned forward and began to nibble on his ear lobe. 'What are you doing?' he asked again in barely a whisper. All Artemis could do was look straight ahead but at that moment, Holly's breasts were right in front of his face. It also didn't help matters that the nightdress she was wearing was a dark green colour and was see-through and didn't cover much of her skin. He could clearly see the shape and curve of her breasts and her nipples through what little fabric there was on her._

'_I told you, having some fun,' she said as she stopped biting at his ear and ran her hands along the black satin top he was wearing. She began to unbutton it but he grabbed her arms to stop her. 'Relax,' she whispered, 'I don't bite.' He obeyed and released her arms as she continued to undo his shirt. Soon it was open, revealing his bare and lightly muscled chest. She ran her hands along it, moving them and herself down until she reached the black corduroy pants he had on. She moved her hands down again and they brushed against his groin. She heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned at the man above her. She tugged at the pants and they slid off easily, revealing his boxers, which she also pulled down. Again she smiled, this time at his straining erection. She grasped it in supple fingers and lowered her mouth to it. Clamping her lips around it, she began to suck, moving her mouth slowly up and down it, using her tongue to massage it as she moved._

_Meanwhile, Artemis was having the time of his life as the red haired elf below moved her head up and down in a rhythm, gaining speed. Holly continued and more gasps and moans of pleasure escaped the boy's mouth as he whispered words, which she barely heard. 'God, Holly,' suddenly escaped his mouth as he came closer to perfection. Soon, when Artemis thought he could take it no more and was practically screaming out Holly's name, _he awoke sweating heavily in bed with his groin hard.

As Artemis tried to shake the dream from his head, he heard a knock at his door. 'Come in,' he said, expecting to see Butler but instead he saw Holly and remembered that Butler wasn't there. The pretty elf was wearing a green tank top and grey pants and her auburn hair was slightly ruffled from sleep. She looked at him with her hazel eyes that were partially glazed from sleep.

'Are you all right?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Did you have a bad dream? I heard you moaning and moving around.'

'Yeah but I'm OK. Go back to sleep,' he said, still a little shook up from the dream. He didn't want to see Holly right now, he might do something that he would regret later and that would completely ruin their friendship and he didn't want that. While he was thinking this, Holly had closed the door behind her and crept to her own room, leaving Artemis to his thoughts. Another thought popped into his head of what Holly had said. Did he really believe that that erotic dream had been a nightmare and not his subconscious providing his mind with the images he desired were real? He shook his head again. He didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think about Holly in that way. That she was merely pleasure to him and nothing more. He knew that she was more than that to him, that maybe he even loved her. But, he told himself, from the way she acted earlier, she doesn't feel like that about me.

Artemis got up from his bed and made his way over to his laptop computer. He booted it up and soon his fingers were flying over the keyboard as he typed in his diary.

(A/N: Next part is what he typed on his laptop after the dream.)

Artemis Fowl II, Diary.

Just now, I awoke from an erotic dream about my one of my best friends, Holly. She has no knowledge of my feelings for her, apart from a kiss we shared. I know what I want, I know why I had this dream but it is impossible for me to satisfy myself when Holly has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't feel the same. It is almost maddening to feel this way and not being able to do anything about it. This feels like more than just lust and sometimes I wonder if I do love Holly. From what I know, these feelings and desires cannot be catalogued and treated as if they are some disease. At times I feel for sure that I am in love, just looking into her hazel eyes, I know and my desires increase. But I know if I were to act on my desires than it would be rash and I may loose Holly forever. I do not wish this to happen. I have known Holly since I was twelve and in this time we have become close friends and even though I want it to be more than that, it seems more likely each day that this will never come to be. If I were to just take her as my feelings urge me to do, I would loose her and she would never look let alone talk to me again. If these feelings of passion do not leave me, I may go mad. It is a constant torment and joy to have Holly in my life. On one side, she is one of my best friends and she helps me often but on the other, she is a constant reminder of what I love but cannot have. She's a tease in my eyes, put there just so I can suffer, knowing she would never be mine. Sometimes I feel like putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger, knowing these things but in the end, I would regret it. That I would never be able to correct it and then I would leave my friends to pick up the pieces of my broken life. Then there are my parents. If I were to commit suicide, if there is an after life, I would never be able to look at them again. These are probably the only reasons why I haven't done it yet, apart from my common sense. I am far too intelligent to let myself fall so far as to believe there is nothing left for me to live for.

End of Entry.

Artemis sighed again as he got up from his chair after shutting down his laptop, his thoughts still on what he had written. Also, another reason why he hadn't committed suicide, even though he would never admit it, was because he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen after, if there ever was an after. Afraid that if there is a hell, that he would go there. Afraid that he would never again be happy and be able to look around him and see the people that he cared for. Artemis made his way back into his bed and after hours of thinking, finally felt into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: How was that chapter? Please let me know, I love reviews and creative criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay, finally got to the sex part. Hope ya enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Desires of the Flesh

Holly woke up early in the morning. Her head was filled with memories and feelings. She could practically feel her attraction grow towards Artemis the longer she was around him. She groaned inwardly, it was impossible for her to have these feelings and not be able to shut them out when she wanted to. She could either act on them or ignore them. But, she was finding it impossible to ignore them and she had tried as hard as she could to ignore them but it didn't work. _That's it, _she thought, _I'm going to have to find out if Artemis feels the same way. If he does then we can be together but if he doesn't, then it'll probably break my heart but it will be worth it if he feels the same._ With this new resolve and determination in her eyes, she got out of bed and got dressed, putting on a short-sleeved laced forest green top and cut off jeans. She quickly brushed her hair and then went down stairs to find Artemis. She found him in the kitchen, as usual. He was just staring into space again but looked up when she entered. When he looked up at Holly, she swore she saw tears at the side of his eyes but then he looked away. Holly walked over and went to sit by him.

'Artemis, are you all right?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?' he asked, looking at her again. She noticed that the tears were gone and he was his usual self again.

'I don't know, you just look upset.'

'I'm fine.'

'Well anyway, I wanted to talk to you.'

'We are talking,' he said with a slight laugh. Holly couldn't help but grin at the remark.

'I know that, but I mean…' Holly took a deep breath but continued. 'About… About yesterday.'

Artemis froze and turned to look at her. 'What about yesterday?'

'Well, um… I, er…'

'Yes?'

'Oh god. Do you love me?' Holly glanced at Artemis to see his reaction. Like always, his face was blank but in his eyes she could see surprise and confusion. A second later it was gone though.

'Do I…?'

'Do you love me?' she repeated.

'I… Well, I… I don't know.' Artemis looked at her and saw as her face fell. In his heart he felt a glimmer of hope but quickly stopped it. He would not let his emotions rule this conversation. 'Holly, look at me.' She did, she raised her head and stared deep into his blue eyes. 'I really don't know.'

'Is there even a chance?'

'But, but yesterday you said you weren't ready and that… that you couldn't…'

'I know what I said but I didn't mean it.'

'Then why…?'

'I said that because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't know if you felt the same way. I didn't want to feel…' Holly stopped and looked down again.

'Holly, do _you_ love me?'

Holly nodded and raised her head again. 'Yes,' she said in barely a whisper. 'Yes, I do.'

'Well, I… I love you too.' Holly's head turned so fast you could almost hear it crack. Her eyes had filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

'Then why did you say you didn't know?'

'I was scared that if I told you and you didn't feel the same then our friendship would be ruined.' Holly smiled genuinely for the first time since she came back to Fowl Manor. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Artemis, a little surprised but pleased, deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After what felt like an eternity of passion, they broke the kiss and instead took to looking into each other's eyes. Holly smiled slyly and that look worried Artemis slightly. Holly grabbed Artemis by the hand and pulled him to his feet and out of the kitchen.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see,' she said as she dragged him up the stairs and into his bedroom. After a moment she let go of his hand, closed the door and then jumped onto his bed. Artemis instantly understood what she wanted.

'Holly, do you really think we should be…?' Holly cut him off.

'Come on. Stop being such a spoilsport,' she said teasingly.

'Holly but…'

'Shut up,' she replied as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. While she kissed him, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him and then pushed him onto the bed.

'OK,' he said quietly and then flipped Holly over so that he was on top. He kissed her again and pulled her lace top off. He teased her for a while and ran his fingers over the edge of her bra while she pouted. He smiled and undid her bra revealing her breasts. Instant thoughts of how beautiful she actually was with her mocha skin ran through his mind. He leaned forward and kissed her again and then began to move down her neck, spreading kisses along it as he nipped and sucked at her skin. Occasionally she would give a little giggle as he moved downwards until he reached his target. Holly gave a little gasp and moan as he kissed her breasts. She arched her back against him and he began to suck on her nipples. He moved from one to the other, continuing to tease her. Holly's hands, which had been at her sides, moved up to his bare chest and then downward. Just like in the dream, Holly's hands brushed against his groin and he moaned. She smiled and tugged at his pants, pulling them down. She quickly got them off and his boxers joined his pants on the floor. Artemis began to trail kisses down her stomach towards her jeans, which her reached in a matter of seconds. He pulled them off, along with her knickers. He moved upwards again and kissed her lips, which only made her pout again.

'Come on, don't make me wait. Stop your teasing and finish it.' She smiled cheekily at him as he obliged and rolled over so she was on top of him. He pulled her down and she positioned herself. 'You ready,' she whispered hotly in his ear, her breath ragged with pants. The heat they felt was consuming them and was continuing to build. He nodded and she pushed down on him, hard and fast. Both felt pleasure but after a moment, Holly felt a sharp pain that made her wince. Artemis reached up a hand and stroked her cheek.

'It's OK,' he whispered, 'The pain will be gone in a moment.' She heard him give a moan as she moved to try and relieve some of the pain she was feeling. After a few moments, she felt the pain begin to fade like the new morning sun, poking through the darkness at dawn. Soon, the pain had faded completely and all she felt was immense pleasure. She felt herself able to take all of him inside her now as she pushed down on him again. They both moved together in time, rocking back and forth. They both felt the love within them, blossom as they made love.

A few hours later, they were both lying in Artemis' bed, breathing heavily. Artemis had his arms wrapped around Holly and she had her head and body leaning against his chest. Both of them were asleep, both of them dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. A few minutes later, Artemis awoke to a knocking on his door. His groaned, he had completely forgotten Butler would be back that day. Completely forgetting that Holly was asleep next to him, he called out that Butler could come in. The manservant did so and stopped, shocked, by the door. Butler looked from Holly to Artemis and grinned.

'Ah,' was all Artemis could say as he looked down at the sleeping Holly.

'I'll come back later shall I?'

Artemis nodded. 'Yes please.' Butler left, a huge smile plastered over his face and Artemis was left with Holly. He gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and yawned. Then she looked up at him, smiled and kissed. He kissed her back and after a moment, broke the kiss. 'Butler's back,' he said quietly.

'How do you know?' she asked confused.

'Because he just came in before I woke you up.'

'Oh,' was all she said and she blushed deeply. 'We'd better get dressed then.' Artemis nodded grudgingly and they both got out of bed, putting their clothes back on. Ten minutes later, they were walking down the stairs, hand in hand. They found Butler in the living room, reading a 'Guns and Ammo' magazine. He looked up from it as they entered and grinned at them. They both grinned back but a little sheepily. They went and sat down together on the sofa, across from Butler.

'So, you to have been busy while I'm away,' Butler said. It was more of a statement then a question. Artemis and Holly both glanced at each other and then back at Butler. 'Well, it was about time you two hooked up.'

'What?' Artemis said, a disbelieving look on his face. Holly looked equally confused.

'Aw come on. Don't tell me that you two haven't noticed how much chemistry has been going on between you two lately.' They shook their heads, still looking a bit puzzled. 'Every one has noticed how close you two have gotten these few months.'

'I guess we were the last to know,' Holly said.

'When are Mother and Father coming back?' Artemis asked. Before Butler could answer, they heard the front door open and Artemis' Mother and Father entered the house. Holly quickly used her hair to cover her pointed ears so they were no longer visible.

'Arty, oh how are you?' came his Mothers voice as she entered the living room. His Father was close behind but both stopped when they saw Holly. She grinned nervously at them. 'And who is this charming young lady?'

'Mother, Father, this is Holly Short.'

'Well, it's very nice to meet you Holly,' said Mrs. Fowl as she shook Holly's hand. Mr. Fowl did the same and started to bombard Artemis with questions of where he met Holly, where she lived, how old she was, how long was she staying and so on. Artemis answered all the questions, making up the lies as easily as if they were the truth. Soon, both himself and Holly were allowed to leave and so they both rushed up to his room.

'Your parents are nice,' Holly said as she sat down on his bed. He came to join her and wrapped his arms around her.

'Yes but they're a little over protective.' She nodded as she stared up at him and he looked down on her. 'What are we going to do tomorrow?'

'Well, I've got to go to work so I've got to leave tonight but I can try and come back over in a few days.'

'OK, are you going to tell anyone about us?'

'Well, not yet but I'll have to some when. I don't know how to explain it to them because humans and fairies aren't supposed to fall in love.'

'Don't worry about it right now. I'll think of something to tell them so they can accept it. What do you wan to do until you go?'

She smiled slyly at him. 'I have an idea,' she said as she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him. Artemis sighed happily, it was going to be a long night.'

**THE END**

A/N: Hey, well that's the end of this story. Hope ya all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you guys. Well, bye!


End file.
